fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Soul Saver
Kirby: Soul Saver is the newest installment in the Kirby series, breaking away from the engine and graphics of the last three titles and reintroducing gameplay similar to that of Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, with exploring large overworlds and collection as it's main gameplay themes. The collection gameplay also ties into the game's plot and setting, which involves all Dream Land's souls being taken into the Ghost Realm with Kirby and Ribbon teaming up to gather them back. Gameplay Kirby: Soul Saver plays alike traditional Kirby games, specifically Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, with it having a strong empathsis on exploring large levels and finding secrets as opposed to more linear installments. Although the game includes only 6 levels to play, each of these levels are very expansive and mazelike, containing various treasures and secrets, but most importantly Dream Souls. A total of 150 Dream Souls are hidden away throughout the game and by collecting 100 out of 150 both Kirby and Ribbon will be able to leave the Ghost Realm. Upon defeating a boss a new level is unlocked, each level has their own respective boss and while not all bosses or levels are needed to be bested to enter Dream Land, having more levels open mean more Dream Souls become available for collection. As expected, the titular Kirby is able to inhale enemies and objects before spitting them out as projectiles for basic combat, or he can choose to swallow and ultimately defeat them. By swallowing certain enemies Kirby will gain Copy Abilities with the ability he gains depending on what was swallowed, every copy ability replaces Kirby's inhale with other techniques more suited for combat. Via a Warp Pedestal, Kirby and his helpers can return to the Dream Gate, which essensily acts as the game's HUB where levels can be accessed. As more Dream Souls have been obtained, new level gates will also be unlocked for acsess with each level requiring a determined amount of Dream Souls to enter. The Dream Gate also contains various rooms, one such room can be decorated with Treasure, furniture found in Treasure Chests scattered throughout levels, there are also glowing Copy Trophies that can be collected and taken to the Dream Gate to have their respective abilities added to the Copy Ability Hall. As a way to increase the game's difficulty, Guarding and Dodging has been removed entirely to put more empathsis on ability reliance. Along with this the new Air Gauge is introduced, serving as a way to limit Kirby's once endless ability to fly. Whilst floating, the Air Gauge will go down at a moderate pace and once it runs out of air Kirby will be forced to halt floating and fall. Copy Abilities that allow other methods of flight also use the air gauge as well. Fortunately, air supply can be replenished by touching Bubbles, which restore a great amount of air. Helpers do not have Air Gauges, instead having a limited amount of jumps that in total equals the height Kirby himself can achieve. Some Bubbles also contain Copy Ability Essences and food items that can be stored for later use, up to 5 at a time just like in Squeak Squad. There are also sections in the game too distant for Kirby to fly across, so Ribbon will happily assist him in flight. These sections act as shooters but do not scroll, allowing the player to move around and explore for themselves to find souls. Ribbon has her own moveset and is considered a Copy Ability, one that shoots high ranged crystal shards at enemies. Ribbon sections are indicated with the gap crossed being darker than most gaps, these sections end when Kirby lands on terrain not included in Ribbon sections. Any helpers entering a Ribbon section will turn into Fairies, with the exact moveset as Ribbon herself. Amiibo function as they to in Kirby: Planet Robobot, granting Kirby certain Copy Abilities related to the Amiibo tapped. Each Amiibo can only be tapped once per day and all Amiibo grant Kirby and ability weather it be a specific or random one. If an Amiibo is tapped while a player is on standby for a Helper to be created, that Amiibo's helper will be summoned. Only after all Dream Souls are saved, can the potent Ghost ability be unlocked, making it usable in all modes except Ribbon's Route. Plot It was yet another happy day in Dream Land, today Kirby was unsurprisingly asleep beneath a tree as Ribbon was admiring the land's whimsical scenery, all the while Adeline was painting the slumbering Kirby. Suddenly however, a strange halo-shaped figure loomed over the sky casting darkness upon the land, this disturbed Ribbon as she tapped Kirby awake, the duo were mystified by this strange otherworldly halo, Adeline however didn't seem to notice a thing. Just as Ribbon flew closer to get a better look at the halo, a void appeared inside of it and to the horror of both Kirby and Ribbon, all the souls of Dream Land began to be drawn into the void, including them. Fortunately for Kirby he was able to hang onto a branch as he was pulled in, as Adeline looked from her canvas she saw the void and was pulled in without realizing what was happening, Ribbon was next and as she fell into the void and Kirby in futile attempt reached out to her but ended up being pulled in with her. The duo then awoke in a strange place, full of ghosts and spirits all around; this was surely the creepy Ghost World. In the distance nearby Kirby spotted one of Dream Land's souls and ran over to embrace it, but the soul was absorbed into Kirby's body. Ribbon followed up with another soul she had found and Kirby took it, both knew what they needed to do: save all of Dream Land's souls and return to Dream Land. With that Kirby starts towards a gloomy path of souls in search of more souls, with Ribbon following behind. This path acts as a tutorial, explaining how the game's key mechanics work and includes a Ribbon section. Near the end of that section Kirby and Ribbon almost reach the end of the trail when a mysterious angel appears, she introduces herself as Tenshi and explains how "she has finally found a pure soul" labeling Kirby as a pure but stupid child, she completely disregards Ribbon however before attempting to take Kirby's soul. After defeating Tenshi she admits to Kirby being strong and that she'll "check up on him later", before disappearing. The duo then congratulate each other as they reach the Dream Gate, the purgatorial center of the Soul World, and with that their soul saving adventure begins. As Kirby and Ribbon venture, they come across Tenshi once again as she promised, Tenshi comments that Kirby is a fool for trying to brave the Ghost World and it will only lead to failure in the end, so she may as well end their adventure now. After a slightly harder battle, the duo best her once again. The duo bump into Tenshi for the second time, she notices however that Kirby has gathered a considerate amount of souls compared to the last encounter. Tenshi then comments about how she thinks Kirby can handle the Ghost World, but then asks if he "can handle this" before attacking. While still not too difficult, Tenshi's tactics definitely improved. On the third encounter, instead of running into Tenshi, she comes for the duo stating that the world needs the souls Kirby has been "stealing", and with a sense of justice attacks. Although Kirby and Ribbon beat Tenshi once again, they find themselves more concerned about the angel and her possible intentions. With the forth encounter, Tenshi explains to the duo how chaotic and selfish the world is, exclaiming what it truly needs is absolute and perfect unity. Although puzzled with her mentality, Kirby and Ribbon have no chance to react as a level battle occurs, but the duo manage to beat Tenshi. Come the fifth encounter Tenshi appears on her own, explaining that the Genesis Halo is ready. Without hesitation Kirby and Ribbon fight back, and reign victorious, but not without a sense of dread about the whole situation. With the sixth and final encounter Tenshi seems more focused and calm, saying that the duo have almost "captured" all of the perfect souls and that her "master" can sense the massive amounts of perfect souls and is "ready", she then proclaims that this is her last chance. A difficult battle then occurs but Tenshi is much to her misfortune defeated, bursting into angelic light. ---- Finally, after a long adventure of saving Dream Land's pure souls and defeating Tenshi, Kirby and Ribbon head back to the Dream Gate. The area around the duo lights up brilliantly with angelic light from all of the Dream Souls, then the gate home manages to open just a crack, but not before being halted by the endlessly persistent Tenshi. The mysterious angel thanks Kirby for gathering all of the pure souls and then proceeds in a last ditch effort to show them her "full power". After a hard battle, Tenshi is dispatched, but calmly admits that her power alone wasn't any match of course. With the rest of her remaining power she calls upon "a hero who can bring unity to this world" which summons a ghastly figure from the heavens, the great soul reaper Ghost Knight. The scythe wielding master proves to strike fear in Kirby and Ribbon, but despite this Kirby bests him, high-fiving eachother to celebrate their victory. Their party however is cut short when Ghost Knight awakens and backstabs Kirby, harvesting each and every one of the souls he's saved but leaves his own soul to be spared. Ghost Knight gives the stolen souls to Tenshi, who joyfully proclaims the "true god" of Dream Land is about to be revived as the souls are absorbed into the Genesis Halo, all she needs now is one more Dream Soul. While Kirby is hopelessly stunned from the strike dealt by Ghost Knight, Tenshi removes the Genesis Halo and takes aim at the fallen hero, throwing the holy object perfectly to gather the one last soul needed unite the world. Before the moment the Genesis Halo contacts Kirby however, Ribbon shoves her friend out of the way and takes the hit for him, sacrificing her soul in the process out of one true final act of friendship. After feeling shock from the actions of the fairy she disregarded, Tenshi becomes overcome with dread as she notices that the last soul the Genesis Halo absorbed was impure and colorful. The Genesis Halo becomes corrupted with darkness as it gives off a bloodcurdling cry, all souls in existence begin to be drawn towards it and absorbed, forming a horrifying demon as more and more souls become one with it. Before being absorbed herself, Tenshi turns to a now awakened Kirby, pleading him to stop the demon before it's too late, then she was gone. Truly the Genesis Halo was tainted by the impurity of one soul and became none other than the infinite and eternal, Dark Mobius. The Dream Gate then shatters completely, theres no turning back now, this endless void is Soul Gate. Kirby in full pursuit faces the demon with all his might and courage, defying infinity itself to do so. After a long and hard battle Kirby seemingly defeats Dark Mobius, however the demon isn't finished yet as he turns into a demonic void and absorbs Kirby's soul in attempt to finally end the Soul Saver. Inside the void of Mobius, Kirby ventures in search of Dream Land's souls before coming across just that; the horrifying Eye of Mobius. In the true final battle, Kirby manages to barely defeat Dark Mobius by destroying it's soul, all of Dream Land's souls are freed including Tenshi and Ribbon who sides by Kirby. Before they can celebrate however, they realize that they are still trapped within the void itself which is collapsing, Ribbon grabs Kirby with Dream Land's Souls as they make their escape before it's too late, with Tenshi already ahead of them. Both Kirby and Tenshi make it out successfully and celebrate in joy, however this is short-lived when Kirby turns to look and witnesses the terrifying; Ribbon is trapped in the void and unable to get out, a force is denying her escape. Ribbon of all feelings seems to be happy, like she knew this would happen, knowing that Kirby was able to save Dream Land she waves goodbye in tears before the void explodes, taking Ribbon with it and sending both Kirby and Tenshi out of the Ghost World. When Kirby wakes up in Dream Land he cannot find Ribbon anywhere and realizes what had happened was true, Ribbon really did sacrifice herself, he saved all of Dream Land but ultimately couldn't save his friend. To comfort Kirby Adeline comes near and embraces him and unexpectedly Tenshi in apology comes to Kirby's side to comfort him as well, it seems as if she no longer cares about a perfect world of unity and looks ahead to see the world is already perfect. All three then admire Dream Land, which is more beautiful than ever and full of soul; truly Dream Land was saved. THE END? Ribbon's Route An alternate version of the story where Kirby mysteriously was nowhere to be seen, thus leaving Ribbon to venture off and save Dream Land. Just as she did in Story mode, Tenshi pays no mind to Ribbon, she is still fought however, but she exchanges no dialogue. Ribbon quickly manages to defeat all bosses and returns to the Dream Gate, but of course Tenshi persistently fights Ribbon but is once more bested. Afterwards Ribbon rejoices only to be interrupted by a sudden darkness, a strange being appears known as Miracle Matter, which begins to attack the fairy with mysterious abilities, but being weak to Ribbon's crystals it is also defeated with a bit of difficulty. Afterwards Kirby materializes from the darkness, with Ribbon happily reuniting with her beloved friend. However, things change for the worst as the Genesis Halo appears over Kirby's head and absorbs all the Dream Souls, ignoring Ribbon's impure soul completely. To gather pure souls and revive a great being was Tenshi's intentions all along, Kirby then opens his eyes and mouth with a big smile, those eyes immediately disappear and an eye appears in the mouth to reveal that great being; Zero-Two. With all of her strength and courage, Ribbon is able to defeat Zero-Two, however the eye isn't finished yet as in a last ditch effort to end Ribbon it's core detaches from the rest of it's eye, Ribbon faces her final enemy; Zero-Core Finally in a burst of pure light, the core is defeated, leaving Kirby unconscious on the ground, the Dream Gate then begins to close and Ribbon in brave pursuit saves Kirby and charges towards the gate; the duo barely make it. Finally in Dream Land, Ribbon and Kirby wake up to be greeted by Adeline. who was painting Kirby and Ribbon sleeping together, much to the amusement of Kirby and joy of the others. Although with a shameful face, Tenshi approaches the laughter and seemingly apologizes for her actions, realizing that perfection isn't worth the price; Friendship. Of course Kirby and Ribbon accept her apology as Adeline finishes her painting; a picture of all four friends gazing into the wonderful skies; truly all was saved/ THE END Modes Story The game's main story mode, including all mechanics discussed in the former section. This mode features cutscenes throughout and is the most empathized mode of all, as it must be played to unlock other modes. The Arena Unlocked by completing Story A tradition in each and every Kirby game that acts like a boss rush. In this game the player will start in a room resembling the angelic Dream Gate with each level gate in it's exact place, each level gate representing it's respective boss. By entering a gate the player will fight that boss, if they lose then the game will be over, however should they succeed they will be taken back to the lobby to choose another boss. Between rounds the player can go to Adeline for her to paint a Maxim Tomato, in total she can only paint 5 Maxim Tomatoes. Every three rounds the player will only be able to enter one gate and battle the game's midbosses, there are only two midboss rounds in total however and Tenshi's battles are not included in them. After besting all of the bosses stated before the Dream Gate will now resemble the Soul Gate as player will face the final foul bosses battled there in order. The exact boss order of the arena is... Ribbon's Route Unlocked by clearing Story Mode An alternate story where Kirby's soul is missing, leaving Ribbon by herself to find it. In this mode the entire game becomes a Ribbon section granting Ribbon speed and freeflight with the goal to defeat all of the story's bosses and open the Dream Gate. The bosses however undergo a big change, this is the fact that they will all be battled in their powerful Soul formes, even Mid-Bosses are fought in this far more difficult forme, making this mode overall harder than the last. Also in this mode, all Dream Souls are assumed to be collected, granting Ribbon access to all Soul Doors in the game and allowing the player complete freedom. As Ribbon defeats enemies, she will gain Crystal Power which much akin to Meta Knightmare can be spent to activate powerful spells, these spells and their cost are... * () - Increases Ribbon's overall speed slightly for ten seconds, a vital spell to be used in every route. * () - Summons a backup fairy that follows Ribbon and fires backup shots to aid in combat. These fairy helpers have Ribbon's exact moveset and up to three of them can be summoned, just like regular Helpers. * () - Grants Ribbon complete invincibility to damage for ten seconds, can be stacked with Fairy Speed. * () - A cutscene occurs where Ribbon flies high into space with a view of her home planet Ripple Star in the background as the Crystal Shard Gun transforms into the Power Crystal. Then riding the crystal, Ribbon flies back down and crashes, shattering the crystal and dealing huge damage on bosses and enemies. Because of the Fairy Points system, managing when to pursue towards bosses and when to defeat enemies is key, as the game's special abilities are very important for a speedrun. The players time between each boss defeated will be recorded before being added up at the end of the game and called the player's total time, the game can be replayed with an intent of choosing a faster route to get a better score as well, scores will be shared through Streetpass as well towards other players who own the game. Characters Copy Abilities There are currently a total of 34 Copy Abilities with 28 returning and 6 new if Ribbon is included. It is unknown if any more will be announced. Click on a copy ability to see it's moveset Helpers Each copy ability when sacrificed summons it's corresponding Helper regardless of what enemy or method the ability was copied. The helpers are... Items Collectible Object Treasures Extra items sometimes found within Treasure Chests, while not required to progress or get 100% they can be used to decorate the Time Traveler's main room. Levels Enemies Most basic enemies now appear ghost-like ingame to match the theme, this is purely atheistic and doesn't affect their behavior. New Enemies Returning Enemies Mid-Bosses Bosses Story Mode Amiibo Category:Super Gamer Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series)